Reflection
by B-shiro
Summary: Yami Bakura and Ryou have a discussion on the ship to the dueling islands.


Babyshiro: Um...Well, to put it bluntly, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. la' sigh.  
  
Izzy: And such a crappy one at that.  
  
Babyshiro: *glares* evil...evil...muse...  
  
Izzy: *smiles innocently* ~ Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Summary: This short little ficlett that takes place during that microscopic session of Yu-Gi-Oh, when Bakura stepped out from the inside of the cruise ship (traveling to the Duelist Kingdom) for some fresh air. It is also at this point where Tea (as observant as she is) spots and points Bakura out to Tristan. Alas...where the story takes place. During that episode/era.  
  
~  
  
The crowded boat interior was becoming rather depressing.  
  
"Just how many people did this Pegasus character invite?"  
  
Just then a rather interesting being with a mohawk and his face pierced in 20 different locations, strolled passed Bakura. This left him a confused.  
  
"I really didn't think it possible to mutilate your face that bad. Apparently though...I stand corrected. Ahem. Just how many *freaks* did this Pegasus character invite? Half the cities supply? No wait. Never mind. I think it was all the city had to offer."  
  
Bakura found himself rubbing his forehead in discomfort.  
  
"Great. My darker image has had more of an affect on me then I generally realized."  
  
"Nice to see I'm welcomed..." an eerie shadowy voice stated.  
  
Bakura frowned.  
  
"Get out of my head."  
  
"Why?" the voice seemed to say mockingly. "Even if you couldn't hear me...doesn't mean I am not there..."  
  
Bakura felt his frown deepen.  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"Pouting?" the voice questioned. "How childish. Only I would be stuck with such an insignificant human. If my soul wasn't trapped within the Ring, then I swear on the book of the dead, I would have left the minute you released me."  
  
"Well you can't. You are dependent upon me."  
  
His frowned turned into a smirk as he heard his darker side growl upon his comment.  
  
"You have 5 seconds to shut up or I take over and turn this whole cruise upside down," the dark side voiced in malice.  
  
Silence.  
  
The entity smirked. He seemed to know that'd work.  
  
"You see," it purred. "I am only using you because you know your way with people. And you don't have my 'fight first ask questions later' attitude. So...in a sense, your rather useful in this operation."  
  
"Tell me again. What is this operation of yours? Dooming the whole world? Causing morose chaos? No wait. You're much to good for that. You'd think of something much more thrilling."  
  
Bakura knew his counter-part would sense the sarcasm dripping from each word.  
  
"Haha...very funny," it replied. "Don't think this will go forgotten when I obtain the unlimited power."  
  
"You mean after you use me to gather all the Millennium Items and then obtain the unlimited power."  
  
"If you don't shut up I will make your life a living hell," his Yami snapped.  
  
"To bad for you. It is already is. Ever since I first held my Millennium Ring it's been a living hell."  
  
"Again with the smart-ass comments," the shadowy tone spoke. "If I was you I'd cool it because you are really starting to annoy me."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's a good slave," the voice taunted.  
  
"I-am-not-your-slave"  
  
"Yes-you-are," he mimicked.  
  
"...I'm not even going to bother arguing with you..."  
  
"Because you know you can't win," he stated as though it were common fact.  
  
Bakura found himself again at a lost for words.  
  
"Oh? Did I touch a nerve? You seem much quieter now," Bakura could just feel him grinning.  
  
"Just remember," it continued. "As long as I'm here. You will never win." With that said the voice slowly faded back. And Bakura was left alone to his thoughts.  
  
"Damn him."  
  
Bakura exited the main lobby of the cruise ship and walked outside into the cool air. He sighed, staring longingly into the distancing lights of the city. As the ship drifted father, the smaller the town became.  
  
The lights from the city seemed to glow from afar. Making the whole town light up.  
  
The sea was shimmering with such lucid brilliance. Bakura smiled faintly. It was scenes like these that seem to lighten his mood. He could actually enjoy himself for once. Even though the only reason he was there was to help the demonic sprit inhabiting his Millennium Ring, gather all the items for some unknown power. ...the thought was just depressing...  
  
Then again. What normal kid could say 'I got to sneak aboard a boat going to some island whereas there I got to sneak and around and steal these ancient artifacts for a darker part inside me!' joy. That was sure enlightening.  
  
Maybe he was just thinking in to deeply. Over analyzing things. Even so. Why let it ruin the mood? He looked back at the sea...the sky...the fading town. Looking into the wave-filled sea below him he could see his reflection staring back at him.  
  
His Reflection.  
  
~  
  
The End  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro: ...um... well.I've re-done it sooo.it should be a bit better now.I hope.  
  
Izzy: This is still really bad.  
  
Babyshiro: -.0 nothing pleases you!  
  
Izzy: I know ^___^  
  
~ Review~ (even flames are welcomed ^^ gives me something to laugh my ass off at) 


End file.
